Wanted
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when Gwen is wanted by a strange alien race? Can Kevin protect her? Gwevin Story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Rat Who Knows All

* * *

The alley was lightly lit by the large full moon shinning down upon it. There was trash litter all over the floor and a big foul smelling dumpster pushed up against the one of the wall. Graffiti was scribbled across each wall that read things like: Down with corporate America and Bob rules! Shadows loomed over the raven haired teen like everything needed a second outline. And cold breeze sent a small shiver down his spine and blew his hair around his face.

He couldn't help but think of his beautiful anodite girlfriend who was probably hopping into bed about now. Thinking of her lovely long red hair and petite figure brought a smile to his face but that smile soon disappeared when he heard something land on top of the dumpster behind him. He turned around to see who was watching him but couldn't see through the shadows that where cast by the building the dumpster was pushed up against.

"A little jumpy hey Kev?" the voice muttered and Kevin knew exactly who was the owner of the voice.

"Argit! What are you doing here?" Kevin said as the rat figure stepped out from the shadows. "I am expecting to meet someone here so scram!" Kevin said not waiting for answer to his first question.

"I am the person you are supposed to be meeting here," Argit announced.

"Yeah right," Kevin muttered.

"I am serious!" Argit said getting a little angered.

"Fine then tell me what you came to tell me so we can both go home," Kevin said anxious to go home now that he had found out who had arranged a meeting with him.

"Come on! Slow down! What's the rush? Why don't we get reacquainted?"

"I'm leaving…" Kevin said as he turned to the exit of the alley.

"Kevin wait….." Argit pleaded. Kevin stopped.

"Talk!" Kevin commanded getting tired of Argit's antics.

"How's your girlfriend?" Surprised at Argit's question, Kevin turns around and glares at Argit. "Gwen isn't it?"

"What about her?" Kevin asked curious as to why this con was interested in his precious Gwen.

"She's an anodite right?"

"Correct," Kevin answered eager for the rat to get to his point.

"Well I feel for you mate," Argit said turning around to leave. Kevin reaches out and put his hand on Argit's shoulder and stares at him. "Your interested now that your precious little Gwen." Kevin just continues to stare at the con-rat. "Well I was doing a deal this guy who was planned to give the alien tech I was selling him to his planet's military I asked what he planned to do with it. I started ranting on about killing some special anodite who had disguised herself as a Homo-Saipan AKA human with long red hair and green eyes. Ring a bell?" Argit questioned Kevin referring to Gwen.

"Tell me more!" Kevin yelled grabbing Argit by the collar and slamming him into a wall.

"What do mean? That's all I know!" Argit shouted back and Kevin punched the rat in the face. Kevin didn't take things lightly when they it came to Gwen.

"There has to be more!" Kevin yelled punching the rat again in the face.

"I'm serious Kev, that's all I know!" The raven haired teen began smashing his fists into the rat over and over again. "No Kev," the rat pleaded but Kevin was too consumed by rage to stop.

After another few minutes of bashing the poor rat senseless Kevin let go of the limp body and the rat fell to the ground on just alive. Kevin simply walked away then. Why should he trust that thief anyway he could have just been messing with him, so he came to the decision to ignore the rat's warning. The sun would be going up in about an hour so the osmosian decided to go home and then head to Gwen's, then Ben's then probably, sadly, Mr Smoothie.

At Mr Smoothie the three teens sat where they usually sat outside. "Hey Kevin what's up?" Gwen asked noticing the fact the Kevin had been in deep though for at least five minutes now. He was thinking about last night even though he had come to the decision that the rat was just playing him, he still wondered why Argit had gone to so much trouble to tell him if. It was a joke it wasn't funny because it was eating Kevin alive. The fear of losing the beautiful red haired teen he loved.

So after some consideration Kevin just decided to not tell the Tennysons about last night. "Nothing Gwen," Kevin said sweetly then joined in Ben's conversation with his self about how he totally destroyed the Forever Knights army last time with little help from his team mates. So Gwen decided to leave the subject til' later.

"Yeah, yeah Tennyson," Kevin teased that was followed by one of Ben's BUT I DID!s.

"You guys can go five minutes without arguing about something." Gwen stated.

"Come on Gwen!" Kevin groaned, "Lighten' up." And with that Kevin pulled the girl from her position on top of the table onto his lap and started tickling her.

"Ha…Kev..in…..sto….stop…ha ha…it…." Gwen struggled to get out between giggles.

"No way! This is fun admit it!" Kevin laughed at the girl who was now goo in his hands.

"…Ha ha…..Seari!" Gwen evaporated in his arms….

Ben and Kevin looked at each other with an Oh no! expression plastered on their face. They started looking under the table and around the car park. "Where is she?" Ben asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know," Kevin said noticing a blonde girl in a black mini dress sitting on top of his car's roof. "Hey!" He said getting up and walking over to his car. "What do you think you're doing on top of my car?"

As he reached girl he stood right front of her. "Do you have a girlfriend, muscles?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, I do!"

"Good," she whispered as she leaned forward and crashed her lips into his. Ben, who was standing to Kevin's left, stood there gobsmack and showing it with his mouth open wide. Kevin was feeling just like Ben stunned at this girl's confidence. But then the girl's hair turned red and the mini dress turned into skinny jeans, a red shirt and vest. The girl pulled away.

"Gwen!?" Kevin asked, annoyed, confused, happy and surprised all at once.

"What you were tickling me," Gwen and cheekily as she slide off the roof of the car and hopped into the passenger seat. Ben and Kevin looked at each other and laughed before following Gwen and getting into the car.

"So where did you learn to do that?" Ben asked while they were driving.

"I have a spell book… I read….Get the idea?" Gwen said still smiling from her earlier shenanigan. Everyone laughed at the simplicity of Gwen's answer. Suddenly a blast from above nearly hit the car by Kevin swerved then put on the brakes. An alien dropped from the sky and ripped off the passenger side door and ripped Gwen from her seat.

"GWEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-It's True

* * *

"The anodite is coming with me…" the alien said flinging Gwen over his shoulder.

"I don't think so!" Kevin growled through his teeth while getting out of the car. "Put her down! Now!" The alien merely turned and went to walk away that was when Ben slapped the omnitix and Kevin absorbed the road. Kevin was the first to charge, he went to throw a punch square into the alien's face but the alien whipped out a blaster and knocked Kevin back over the top of his car. Next Ben who was transformed into Echo Echo ran at the alien who was still holding his cousin of his shoulder. Echo Echo opened his mouth to admit a sonic blast but before he could get it out the alien threw a small button-sized gadget into his and placed all the Echo Echos on Mute. Gwen then had her turn.

"Ogrian Plactic!" She chanted and slammed the mana into the aliens back. Nothing happened. The alien was immune to her powers. "Guys my powers aren't working on it!" Gwen calls with a very panicked tone in her voice.

"Shut up anodite!" The alien commands lifting her higher onto her shoulder.

"It's ok Gwen we'll stop him!" Kevin yells charging at the alien. The alien simply catches Kevin's fist and throws him in the opposite direction to where he just came.

"This will take longer than first presumed." The alien said dropping the anodite of his shoulder onto the road. He then attaches a pair of cuffs to Gwen's wrists. "That should keep you at bay," The alien laughed getting up from his crouching position next to Gwen just in time to see Ben get up and transform into Humungasaur. "Who are you? And what do you want with my cousin?" Humungasaur asks.

"I am Surgon of the Terrorans and if you mean the anodite, she possesses to great anodite power called the Orical that only one in seventy three billion anodites have." The alien explained little did he know Ben was just keeping him busy while Kevin snuck over to Gwen ad got her out of there.

"Wow! Sounds special." Ben said as Kevin quietly tried to unlock the cuffs.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to leave," The alien said turning around and catching Kevin out. The alien growled then ran at Kevin and knocked him far away from the anodite but luckly he had just unlocked the cuffs.

"Kevin!" Gwen said enraged by the alien's action. "Ickike outchi,"Gwen chanted and herself, Ben and Kevin disappeared into a pink fog.

Ben, Kevin and Gwen appeared in Kevin's Garage. Kevin and Ben landed on their fee, use to the process of teleportation. Gwen hung in the air to seconds longer than the guys before falling into Kevin outstretched arms.

"Are we alive?" Gwen mumbled only opening her eyes the slightest bit.

"Yes but I thought I told you not to do that anymore," Kevin said a little annoyed and a little overjoyed that she was ok.

"So only you can break the rules?" Gwen said slowly and weakly. Kevin just smirked, not that Gwen could see it because her eye lids were unable to stay open. Kevin took Gwen over to the lounge and laid her down. Suddenly now that Gwen was safe and not in some alien's dirty little hands, Kevin had time to think and he remember his conversation with Argit the night before.

'How's your girlfriend? What about her? She's an anodite right? Correct. Well I feel for you mate. Your interested now that your precious little Gwen. Well I was doing a deal this guy who was planned to give the alien tech I was selling him to his planet's military I asked what he planned to do with it. I started ranting on about killing some special anodite who had disguised herself as a Homo-Saipan AKA human with long red hair and green eyes. Ring a bell?' Argit's words came back to haunt Kevin and he had just brushed them aside and put Gwen's life in danger. Now she was lying on the lounge, drained of most of her power because she had to save herself.

'KILLING SOME SPECIAL ANODITE!' Kevin then thought again. 'The Terrorans, I think the alien said, were going to kill Gwen, his Gwen. NO, they were going to try and from now on Kevin would stop any alien who tried to harm Gwen. Kevin decided to tell the Tennysons later when Gwen was feeling better.

Gwen was now feeling better and sitting up watching Kevin work on his car. Ben had slipped off at some stage to go get smoothies and see Julie and would return any minute now.

Gwen couldn't help but look at Kevin's strong muscles working on the under carriage of his car. He was so…so….so perfect was the word Gwen was looking for.

"Hey guys," Ben said walking in Julie following.

"How are you feeling Gwen? Ben told me." Julie asked sitting down next to me.

"Fine. I just want to know what that was about." Gwen said confused.

"Ok guys time I tell you something," Kevin sliding out from under the car.

"Were all ears." Ben said sipping a smoothie, he hadn't bothered to get anyone else one but then they probably would want one.

"Well the other night I had a meeting with someone and that some was Argit," Kevin started.

"I already don't like this story," Gwen said annoyed Argit was involed.

"Well he started asking tonnes of questions about you," Kevin said pointing to Gwen, "at first I thought he was just trying to mess with me but then he when on to say something about an alien who was buying tech for his planet's military so they could hunt down some special anodite that was disguised as a human. I decided to take no notice of him until today….." Kevin trailed off.

"So….. I am suppose to be some special powerful anodite…" Gwen copied Kevin and trailed off.

"Yes you are my dear," came a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see the Terroran standing in the door way with at least thirteen other Terrorians, "Get her…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Goo and Disguises**

* * *

Terrorians launch themselves in Gwen's direction but Kevin was quicker than them.

"Get away from Gwen!" Kevin roared through gritted teeth.

"Surrender the anodite to use and we will leave the rest of you unscaved." Hissed a Terrorian who was edging closer to Kevin and Gwen.

"Keep dreaming!" Kevin yelled as his fist made contact with Terrorian's face sending him flying out the door of the Garage. "Who's next?"

The Terrorians that that as their signal to attack. They flew at Gwen and Kevin and reinforcements came to deal with Ben and Julie.

Kevin was smashing his fist into every Terrorians face he saw. There was no way he was going to let them take his Gwen! Gwen who was behind him only had to deal with the occasional Terrorian that managed to sneak past Kevin's powerful and extremely angered fists.

Gwen was blasting a Terrorian that was to Kevin's left when a slimly and sticky hand wrapped around her petite waist and another followed and slid over mouth. I was a disgusting feeling to have a gross, slimy alien, clutching your waist and mouth and Gwen felt like throwing up.

Gwen tried to warn Kevin of her situation but couldn't manage to get a word out through the gooey hand holding her captive. The Terrorians signalled to the army to continue attacking until he was a safe distance way with the girl.

Neither Kevin, Ben or Julie saw the alien creeping away with Gwen so she knew she had to take matters into her own hands.

Gwen closed her eyes and focused then a ball of energy erupted from her body causing the alien grasping her to burst into tiny pieces and Gwen to collapse onto the floor and be blanketed in goo at the back of the garage.

The anodite's move caught everyone's attention and soon the Terrorians were fleeing from the scene like startled gazelles.

Kevin rushed to Gwen's side as she coughed and sat up.

"Gwen are you okay? I am so sorry!" Kevin pleaded.

"*Cough* Kevin…. It's *Cough* alright…. I am fine," Then she looked at the goo she was bathed in. "Mostly."

**Ben's House**

Gwen went home and had a shower then met up with the boys at Ben's house.

"What are we going to do?" Kevin whined, "Those aliens aren't going to stop coming!"

Everyone thought for a second then ben looked as though he had a major light bulb moment.

"Ben we are not going to Mr Smoothies!" Kevin said sternly. And Ben put on a disappointed face and they all went back to thinking.

"I've got it!" Gwen said after a few minutes. She walked over to a mirror positioned in the corner of Ben's Living Room. "Agrit said they are looking for an anodite with red hair, right?"

"Right," Kevin said curiously.

"Then maybe I won't be a red-head for a while." Gwen stated then with a flick of her wrist her hair turned blonde then she clicked her fingers and her eyes turned blue. And finally to top it all of her clothes changed in the black mini dress from her earlier trick. "Ta-da!" She announced turning around.

Kevin's jaw fell open, he loved how she already looked by he didn't mind her blonde for the time being especially if it saved her life.

"Let's hope this works!" Gwen said as she played with her new blonde locks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Goodnight**

* * *

Gwen's POV

I am lying in bed. I am really tired but I can't shake the feeling those aliens are going to come after me the second I close my eyes. I play with my new tangled blonde locks. I hear something go _Thump!_ Outside and I get really freaked out.

I can't resist anymore. I pick up my phone from my bedside table and text Kevin.

_R u up?_

**Yes bu up?**

_Can't sleep. I can't shake the feeling the Terrorians r outside._

**Don't worry gwen I am sure your just over tired.**

_Maybe. But still…_

**Do u want me 2 come over & make sure everything is ok?**

_PLEASE_

**K b there in 2 secs x**

_Ta x_

Thank god Kevin is coming over.

I slip out of bed in my short pink night gown that is held to me body by spaghetti straps revealing my shoulders. I creep down stairs, Mum and Dad are away visiting some relatives who just had a baby but I still creep trying not to attach the attention of the supposed Terrorians outside my house if indeed they are outside.

I reach the front door and Kevin isn't here yet so I sit, leaning my back against the door.

I wait another minute before there is a knock at the door. I jump up and check that it is Kevin before I open the door. IT IS! Quickly I open the door and before Kevin can utter a single word I grab him by the wrist, pull him into the house and slam the door shut.

"Gwen! Gwen! Calm down," Kevin says pulling me away from the door and into his warm embrace.

"Thanks for coming Kevin, I just have been really freaked out," I say to my boyfriend who is clutching my body like I am a rag doll.

"Gwen it's alright I'm here and the Terrorians are looking for a girl with red hair not blonde," Kevin says tangling his fingers in my golden blonde tresses. "Now you need to get to bed," and with that Kevin picks me up bridal style and carries me back stairs to my abandoned bed.

Kevin gently lays me down and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Gwen," he whispers to me then turns to go back down stairs and wait for me to wake up. Quickly I grab his wrist.

"Stay here with me," I beg and usher him to the other side of my bed. Kevin lies on top of my bed and pulls me in close to him. I lay underneath the covers will Kevin grips my smaller figure while lying above the covers.

"I love you Gwen," Kevin whispers to me as removes a few stray strands of golden hair from my face, "Now you need to get some rest, ok, I'll stay here with you all night. Nothing will happen to you I promise."

And with that I fall into the darkness of sleep in Kevin's strong arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Awoken with a Fright**

* * *

Kevin's POV

Gwen called me over about two hours ago because she was scared. And I have been watching her sleep but I am beginning to become tired myself and slowly nod off.

I wake up in a rush as Gwen is ripped from my arms. I take a mind to adjust to my surroundings. I am still in Gwen's room and a Terrorian is holding onto to a blonde haired girl. Who is she? Then I remember Gwen's disguise plan. It obviously didn't work.

The Terrorian is seizing Gwen's hands behind her back with one hand and covering her mouth with the other with the other. Gwen is fighting her captor with all her strength but just can't get free. I decide to help with that.

I don't know why she isn't using her powers but knowing the Terrorians they have probably planned for her to fight back with her anodite powers so they have prevented it somehow.

I get up from Gwen's bed charge at the Terrorian holding Gwen but to more drop from the ceiling between us. How can they do that?

"Thought you could hide your little girlfriend from us by playing dress up, huh?" The one grasping a struggling Gwen hisses.

Another Terrorian drops from the ceiling and attaches a bracelet of some kind to Gwen's arm. She yelps once it is on and turns back in her beautiful red haired self. Just the way I love her.

"We'll be leaving now!" The one, who attached the bracelet to Gwen, hisses and befor I can even throw a punch they just disappear.

Gwen was right. They were at her house and I just let them take her…


End file.
